When The Amateur Fall in Love
by Hize0w0
Summary: Giyuu Tomioka, yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. /GiyuuTan/ Pengen bikin humor tapi gagal/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Slayer belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

"Tomioka-San, ada masalah apa?" Pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Shinobu Kocho, wakil ketua OSIS pecinta kupu-kupu yang bahkan pernah digosipkan bahwa ia lahir dari kupu-kupu, karena kecintaannya pada serangga bersayap indah tersebut. Ini sudah keempat kalinya ia mendengar helaan napas dari seorang Giyuu Tomioka dalam satu hari. Tidak biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Giyuu cuek bebek.

"Biasanya kalau kita bilang gak apa-apa, berarti ada apa-apa loh."

"Teori dari mana itu. Sudahlah. Aku tak apa."

Giyuu melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca novel. Sejujurnya, Giyuu berbohong. Ia memiliki satu masalah. Yaitu adalah masalah cinta. Ini adalah kejadian langka, dimana manusia macam es batu yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari kulkas, mengalami peristiwa jatuh cinta. Dengan siapakah ia jatuh cinta?

_Grekk!_

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka, menampilkan seorang anak dengan anting-anting hanafuda, menggendong temannya yang berwajah cantik namun berotot.

"Senpai! Tolong! Ini darurat! Aku butuh kunci UKS! Inosuke baru saja menantang Uzui Senpai berkelahi dan pingsan!" Seru anak itu, mengabaikan sopan santun yang biasanya ia kedepankan. Maklum, temannya dalam bahaya dan ia panik.

"Lalu? Apakah dia pingsan karena ditinju oleh titan rambut silver itu?" Tanya Giyuu.

Si anak menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi ia terpeleset kulit pisang saat akan berlari meninju Uzui Senpai."

_Idiot. _Batin Shinobu dan Giyuu bersamaan.

"Kunci UKS nya sedang dibawa Tamayo sensei, beliau sedang pergi mencari obat sakit hati. Nanti kembalilah ke sini lagi. Untuk sementara, ungsikan saja temanmu ke ruang ganti dulu, atau taruh mana saja aku tak peduli."

"Baik, terimakasih Tomioka Senpai. Kochou Senpai, aku duluan."

Shinobu dan Giyuu hanya mengangguk. Setelah pintu ruangan ditutup, Shinobu melirik jahil Giyuu.

"Ah, kalau kunci UKS dibawa Tamayo sensei, lalu kunci di lemari itu kunci apa yaa?" Shinobu tertawa jahil. "Aku tahu niatmu apa."

"Be... berisik. Aku kan lupa."

"Oh, begitu?" Shinobu masih tersenyum geli. "Tidak usah menceritakan masalahmu deh. Sepertinya aku sudah mengerti."

"Aku memang tidak ada niat bercerita." Sahut Giyuu datar.

"Ah, satu lagi."

"Apa?"

Shinobu berdiri dan membuka pintu ruangan. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Giyuu dan tertawa kecil.

"Kamu boleh berhenti membaca novel yang terbalik itu."

Hening.

.

.

.

Giyuu bersandar di dinding sambil menggenggam kunci UKS untuk sang pujaan hati. Sang pujaan hati? Iya, Kamado Tanjirou. Kalian tidak salah baca kok. Si ketua OSIS dingin nan datar sedang jatuh cinta pada anak berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut. Benih-benih rasa cintanya tumbuh sejak bulan lalu, saat Giyuu kehilangan peluit kesayangannya.

_Flashback bulan lalu_

"Apa? Peluit yang biasa kamu pakai? Mana mungkin aku tahu kan?" Jawab Shinobu saat Giyuu menanyakan perihal peluitnya yang hilang. "Salahmu menaruhnya sembarangan saat makan siang."

Giyuu tetap berekspresi datar, namun hatinya super dongkol.

Merasa tak ada gunanya untuk kesal, ia tetap mencari ke sana ke sini. Ia sudah menanyakannya pada Rengoku, tapi pria beralih tebal tersebut menggeleng. Muichirou juga sama, Mitsuri juga, sedangkan Sanemi malah memelototi dan memarahinya. Gyomei? Percuma. Pria itu malah menangis dengan dramatis sambil berdoa agar peluitnya cepat ketemu.

Frustrasi, Giyuu duduk di bangku taman dengan punggung setengah melorot sambil menatap langit. Saat ia memejamkan mata, ia mendengar suara lembut memanggil namanya.

"Tomioka-Senpai."

Giyuu membuka matanya. Ah, anak yang sering ia _cyduk_ karena memakai anting-anting. Tanjirou Kamado.

"Ada apa?"

Tanjirou menyodorkan sebuah peluit berwarna kuning. Mata Giyuu mendadak melotot.

"Aku menemukannya di tempat sampah. Sebelumnya aku melihat Kochou-Senpai membuang sesuatu ke tempat sampah sambil tertawa. Saat aku lihat, ternyata benda yang dia buang itu peluit milik Tomioka-Senpai."

_Oh, Kochou kurang ajar. Awas saja dia._

"Te... terimakasih." Ucap Giyuu.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali hati-hati ya, Senpai." Tanjirou tersenyum manis.

_Jleb! _Kalian tahu suara apa itu? Ya, barusan, cupid telah memanah hati Giyuu. Mendadak, perasaan ingin membunuh wakil ketua OSISnya hilang. Digantikan oleh perasaan yang _fuwa-fuwa _dan _kira-kira._ Walaupun hatinya sedang dipenuhi taman bunga, wajahnya tetap ala teflon. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, ia tetap mematung sambil memandangi Tanjirou yang berjalan menjauh.

Ah, indahnya masa muda.

.

.

.

Otak Giyuu yang mendadak _flashback _kembali lagi ke masa kini. Ia menyadari Tanjirou telah berdiri di hadapannya sambil cengar-cengir. Bagi Giyuu, Tanjirou terlihat sangat lucu.

"Di mana kunci UKSnya, Tomioka-Senpai?"

Alis Giyuu sedikit berkerut. "Kamu langsung minta kuncinya?" _Memang kamu gak senang bertemu denganku? _Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Eh? Bukannya dari awal aku emang mau minta kunci, ya, Senpai?"

Giyuu sedikit terbatuk. "Ya, benar. Tapi aku juga mau bicara dengan kamu."

"Oh, ada apa ya, Senpai?"

"Kamu ada waktu pulang sekolah?"

"Mungkin aku mau jalan sama Zenitsu nanti..."

"Batalkan."

Tanjirou mematung. "Hah?"

"Maksudku, Zenitsu akan pergi dengan Uzui nanti. Tadi Uzui sudah bilang."

_Terimakasih Uzui. _Batinnya.

"Begitu ya..."

"Maka dari itu, pulang sekolah pergi denganku ya?"

"Tapi kenapa aku harus pergi sama Tomioka-Senpai?"

Giyuu teringat perkataan Uzui tadi.

"_Ingat, kalau mau PDKT, ajak dia pergi bareng, tapi jangan sampai dia tahu kalo kamu mau modus." Uzui menjelaskan bak guru._

_Giyuu hanya mengangguk sambil mencatat hal yang sejujurnya tidak pen__ting itu. Namun ia adalah seorang pemula dalam hal cinta, wajarlah._

"I... ini adalah program dari OSIS untuk kakak kelas agar mengakrabkan diri dengan adik kelas."

Bersyukurlah ia, atas otak yang cerdas dan cepat berpikir, ia langsung menemukan alasan. Semoga saja Tanjirou percaya.

"Oh begitu? Tapi apa cuma kelas 11 aja? Kelas 10? Kayak Dek Rui enggak?" Tanya Tanjirou.

"Ya, memang program hanya untuk kelas 11 dan 12 aja."

"Oke, aku ngerti. Kalau gitu, sampai ketemu pulang sekolah Senpai."

Tanjirou pergi sambil membawa kunci UKS setelah melambai pada Giyuu. Melihat punggung Tanjirou sudah benar-benar menjauh, Giyuu langsung mengeluarkan _handsfree _kecil.

"Halo, Uzui? Rencana satu sudah terlaksana."

"_Ya, bagus. Saatnya rencana kedua."_

"Baik. Lalu, apakah si Agatsuma itu sudah diurus?"

"_Oh, tenang saja. Aman."_

"Terimakasih. Mohon bantuannya."

Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, Giyuu berjalan menuju ruang OSIS untuk bersiap agar terlihat tampan di mata calonnya nanti. Sekaligus, menyiapkan 'sedikit' hadiah untuknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**A/N **

Hi semwaaaa. Jadi ini fic pertama saya di fandom kimetsu. Maaf kalau aneh. Soalnya saya udah jarang nulis :" huhuu. Sebenernya saya udah mau publish ini kemaren-kemaren, tapi selalu aja ada halangan. Akhirnya sekarang deh bisa bener-bener publish. Saya emang pertama baca manga kny ini langsung jatuh cinta sama Giyuu/ dan jadi ngeship GiyuuTan gara-gara komen di instagram wkwk. Saya juga lumayan suka UzuZen btw kok. Hehe. Ah, anyway, sebenernya saya niat cuma bikin oneshot aja. Tapi kok dipikir-pikir saya pengen nambah penderitaan Giyuu buat dapetin hatinya Tanjirou lebih lama lagi. /ketawa jahat/

Apakah ada req buat tempat yang bakal mereka datengin atau cara si Mas Tapioka buat modus? Saya bakal berusaha buat memenuhinya dengan baik.

Sekian dulu dari saya, sampai ketemu next chapt. Bubyeee


	2. Chapter 2

**DEMON SLAYER BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

Sebelum mulai ke cerita, saya mau berterimakasih atas favorite dan followingnya. Juga buat reviewnya kak **Mayarizhu**, terimakasih banyak! ^_^ mohon nantikan terus fanfiction ini ya! Walaupun masih jauh sekali dari kata sempurna, saya bakal berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya. Beneran, saya senang sekali ada yang baca, favorite, follow, apalagi review. Semua hal itu membuat saya tambah semangat dan senang. Sekarang, mari kita mulai~

* * *

Giyuu menghembuskan napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Berkali-kali ia merapikan rambut dan menatap cermin hasil ***coret***curian***coret*** pinjaman dari Obanai. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau sewaktu-waktu Mitsuri mengajaknya keluar, katanya. Entahlah. Giyuu sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa peternak ular tersebut memiliki cermin kecil ala gadis-gadis SMA, tetapi ia juga berterimakasih karena sudah dipinjami. Sambil menunggu di depan gerbang, pria bermarga Tomioka itu memandangi kotak yang dibungkus kertas biru di tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis, tipiiiis sekali sampai-sampai tak ada yang tahu ia sedang tersenyum.

Dimasukkannya tangan kanan di saku celana, mulai berlagak sok keren. Walaupun Giyuu memang pada kenyataannya keren, lihatlah, bahkan siswi-siswi yang lewat heboh semua melihat Giyuu. Sayang sekali gadis-gadis, ketua OSIS kalian ini sudah kepincut orang lain.

"Tomioka-senpai?"

Giyuu menengok. Tidak, itu bukan Tanjirou. Tapi siswa kelas sepuluh bernama Rui. Tidak hanya itu, di sebelahnya ada siswi kelas sebelas yang disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu murid tercantik, Ume.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak pulang? Anak kecil tidak boleh pulang malam-malam. Kamu juga, Shabana Ume. Kenapa tidak bersama kakakmu? Biasanya kalian seperti perangko dan surat, menempel terus." Ujar Giyuu setengah mengusir.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Bantah Rui.

"Haa? Kenapa mengusir sih. Lagipula memangnya badanku dan badan kakakku bersatu, apa? Mana mungkin kan, kita bersama terus." Jawab Ume jengkel. "Aku hanya mau bertanya. Memang benar, kelas 11 dan 12 ada program mengakrabkan diri?"

"Dan kenapa kelas 10 tidak ikut? Padahal aku ingin berteman dan menjadi keluarga bersama kakak kelas, terutama Tanjirou-senpai." Tanya Rui penuh harap.

_Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu berdekatan dengan Tanjirou, dasar bocil. _Batin Giyuu sebal.

"Lagipula kalian tahu info begitu darimana sih?"

"Si Kamado Tanjirou itu, lah! Dia tadi menyapaku dan bertanya dengan siapa aku ikut program mengakrabkan diri!" Ume yang menjawab.

Yah, Tanjirou dan dirinya yang sangat jujur. _As expected._ Giyuu facepalm dalam hati. Dengan terpaksa, Giyuu menjelaskan semua situasinya pada dua juniornya agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut.

"OH! Kisah cinta terlarang!?" Ume menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"….." Rui tidak bereaksi.

"Bukan…"

"Tomioka-senpai!"

_Duh, siapa lagi sih-_ Giyuu tidak jadi menggerutu tatkala melihat orang yang memanggil namanya. Yang ditunggu telah tiba, Kamado Tanjirou, calon istrinya di masa depan.

"Hey, Kamado! Kau tahu! Umph! Hmph!" belum sempat Ume melanjutkan kalimatnya, Giyuu sudah menjejali mulut Ume dengan sebuah tisu. Rui masih diam.

"Ayo kita langsung pergi." Giyuu menarik tangan Tanjirou, membawanya pergi menjauh dari Ume dan Rui.

"Wah, aku yakin ini akan seru. Hey, ayo ikuti mereka." Setelah melepas tisu dari mulutnya, Ume berseru heboh.

"Kenapa aku juga?" Rui terlihat enggan.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja!"

Dengan wajah pasrah, Rui membiarkan tangannya diseret oleh Ume untuk mengikuti dua sejoli tersebut.

.

.

.

**Place 1**

"Jadi senpai, kita akan ke mana?" Tanya Tanjirou sambil menatap Giyuu.

Sedangkan yang ditatap menjadi _nervous._ "Ah, kita akan ke beberapa tempat hari ini. Aku sudah mengatur listnya tadi. Pertama, kita ke toko _crepe _dulu. Apa kamu lapar?"

"Ya, kebetulan tadi aku membagi makan siangku ke Inosuke. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak punya uang, maaf." Keluh Tanjirou.

"Aku yang traktir." Giyuu menepuk kepala Tanjirou.

"Aduh, tidak usah senpai, aku merepotkan sekali."

"Aku yang traktir." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"A… aku tidak enak hati…"

"**Aku yang traktir, jangan membantah.**" Giyu berkata sekali lagi, penuh penekanan.

"Ba… baiklah. Terimakasih senpai." Akhirnya, Tanjirou pun mengalah juga. Lagipula lumayan, makan gratisan. Ia bisa menghemat uang.

Giyuu mendengus._ Jangankan membelikanmu _crepe, _akan aku beli dunia ini untukmu kalau bisa._

_._

_._

_._

Sementara mereka membeli _crepe, _mari kita lihat dua orang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik kotak pos besar…

"Woahh, kamu dengar itu, Rui?! Tomioka senpai mau mentraktir si Kamado! Benar-benar pacar idaman!"

"Mana aku bisa dengar… sedari tadi dirimu memekik heboh terus…"

"Mereka menjauh! Ayo!" mengabaikan keluhan Rui, Ume berjalan pelan-pelan mengikuti arah perginya Tanjirou dan Giyuu.

_Kamisama, tolong aku…_ batin Rui nelangsa.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli c_repe, _Giyuu dan Tanjirou memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku dekat taman. Giyuu tidak fokus pada makanannya, melainkan ia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan Tanjirou yang makan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan lahap. Bagi Giyuu, hal itu sangat imut, membuat ia bersyukur Rengoku, Uzui, Shinobu, Zenitsu, bocah babi berwajah cantik, ataupun antek-anteknya yang lain tidak ada disini. Karena mereka akan melihat pemandangan ini dan Giyuu sangat, sangat tidak rela.

_Tanjirou itu milikku._

Diam-diam, Giyuu ingin sedikit modus. Kebetulan sekali di pipi tanjirou ada selai stroberi yang sedikit menempel. Dengan perlahan, Giyuu mengelapnya dengan jari kemudian menjilatnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin langsung saja menjilat pipi Tanjirou secara langsung. Namun, kalau ia melakukannya, dijamin Tanjirou akan ilfil dan proses PDKT akan langsung gagal.

Pandangan mata Giyuu terpaku pada wajah Tanjirou. Ingin melihat reaksi anak itu. Diluar dugaan, ia malah tersenyum dan berkata, "Terimakasih sudah membersihkan pipiku, Tomioka-senpai. Seharusnya pakai tisu saja. Ah, apa senpai ingin mencoba punyaku? Jangan jilat selai yang itu. Kotor loh."

_Serius, anak ini terlalu polos, tidak peka, atau sengaja sih?_

Giyuu hanya menggeleng dan memalingkan muka dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Tidak, tidak terimakasih."

.

.

.

"Duh, si Kamado itu bagaimana, sih!? Masa dia tidak peka kalau Tomioka-senpai sedang modus begitu?! Arghh! Aku ingin mencabut otaknya yang terlalu polos itu!" Ume berseru gemas, sedangkan partner _stalking_nya tak menanggapi dan hanya duduk sambil makan _crepe. _"Tidakkah kamu setuju, Rui?!"

"Hm, Tanjirou-senpai memang polos dan tidak peka. Tapi itu membuat kebaikan hatinya murni, tidak terkesan munafik. Maka dari itu aku suka dia." Menyadari kalimat terakhirnya, Rui langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Apa? Kamu… suka Kamado Tanjirou?" mendadak, Ume menatap Rui dengan sorot mata yang intens. "WAH APA LAGI INI!? CINTA SEGITIGA!?"

"Bodoh!" menyadari bahwa Giyuu dan Tanjirou akan mengetahui keberadaan mereka, Rui menutup mulut Ume dan menyeretnya menjauh.

.

.

.

"Tomioka-senpai, sepertinya aku baru saja mendengar suara orang teriak." Tanjirou mengelap tangannya setelah ia selesai makan.

"Hm? Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Mungkin imajinasimu saja." Jawab Giyuu datar.

_Itu pasti Shabana Ume dan bocah cilik tadi. Awas saja mereka kalau mengganggu lebih dari ini._

"Begitukah? Setelah ini kita ke mana?"

"Jika tidak keberatan, aku sudah memesan tiket film." Giyuu menunjukkan dua tiket film berjudul _Midorima in Wonderland_. Menceritakan seorang gadis bernama Midorima yang terjebak di dunia fantasi basket dan bertemu berbagai macam hal. Seperti ratu yang sukanya membawa gunting berwarna merah, duo bodoh berambut biru tua dan merah, satu orang _freak _tapi tampan berambut pirang, tak ketinggalan pula gadis manis lugu yang memiliki surai biru langit. Kabarnya pun film tersebut benar-benar laris di pasaran.

"Wah, aku tidak keberatan sih. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa hari ini aku terus dibayari sama senpai?"

_Sudah kubilang, kalau perlu, seisi dunia ini kubeli uuntukmu. _"Tidak apa-apa. Hitung-hitung menghabiskan uangku yang menumpuk. Dan satu lagi, panggil aku Giyuu saja ya. Agar kita lebih dekat."

"Iya… Giyuu-senpai." Ucap Tanjirou sambil tersenyum, membuat Giyuu nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena keimutannya yang luar biasa.

"Ka… kalau gitu aku akan panggil kamu Tanjirou saja ya?"

"Iya! Tidak masalah!"

.

.

.

Di saat Tanjirou dan Giyuu sedang sibuk, muncullah kembali Ume bersama Rui, di balik semak-semak. Setelah sesi tanya-jawab yang sesungguhnya tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh Rui, akhirnya perhatian Ume kembali teralihkan pada niat awal mereka. Yaitu membuntuti Giyuu-Tanjirou.

"Ssst… sepertinya mereka sudah akan ke tempat berikutnya. Ayo cepat!"

"Gila ya? Mereka bakal ke bioskop. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli tiket, tahu!"

"Jangan banyak bacot, akan aku belikan, asal kamu tetap ikut denganku!" rayu Ume.

Rui terdiam sejenak. _Nonton gratis, lumayan juga._ Dengan senang hati pun Rui mengangguk patuh.

"Yosh! Ayo kita tancap gas!" Ume berlari pelan, diikuti oleh Rui yang tidak ingin ditinggal.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**A/N**

Hai semuanya. Balik lagi sama saya. Di chapter kali ini, saya memutuskan buat membawa dua tokoh yang agak _underrated _menurut saya, yaitu si Lower Moon 5 Rui dan Upper Moon 6 Daki/Ume/Warabihime. Bused emang namanya dia banyak amat ya. Mungkin kalau yang gak baca komiknya belum familiar sama si Ume ini. Tapi arcnya dia paling seru bagi saya. Sesekali saya pengen membangun sedikit karakter yang agak terbuang macem mereka /slap/

Maaf kalau kesannya OOC, saya berusaha membuat sifat mereka tidak terlalu berlawanan dengan diri mereka. Seperti Ume yang murah senyum (alias senyum psikopat) saya pikir jika dia jadi manusia, dia bakal jadi cewek agak preman dengan kepribadian berisik dan berani. Dan karena dia dijelaskan berwajah sangat cantik di dalam komik, wajar ya dia jadi salah satu primadona sekolah. Rui, yang kebanyakan _emotionless _dan gak banyak bicara, gak mau terlibat dengan urusan aneh-anehnya si Ume. Tapi dalam sifat Rui saya tambahkan bumbu-bumbu tsundere sedikit wkwk.

Segini aja author notenya, saya hanya mau bilang maaf karena banyak sekali kekurangan dalam fanfic ini :"3 . Sekian dan see ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**DEMON SLAYER BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

Hai! Sebelum mulai, saya mau bilang terimakasih buat yang baca, review, fav, dan follow ya! Saya terharuu sekali. Dan maaf kalau update agak slow, maklum saya masih pemula dengan ide-ide yang cetek XD.

Terimakasih, kak** mayarizhu, xerxessu, **dan **kuroai1013 **atas reviewnya juga! Saya bakal berusaha perbaiki kecacatan dari fanfic ini. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak!^^

Dan sedikit warning, di chapter ini, **kalau** kalian ngerasa Ume-Rui lebih menonjol, saya mohon maaf. Benar-benar mohon maaf. Karena saya merasa juga harus menceritakan tiap detail mereka mau ngapain :" , di chapter selanjutnya, bakalan saya fokuskan bener-bener ke GiyuuTan.

* * *

Entah bagaimana cara Tanjirou tumbuh berkembang, yang jelas ia super duper polos dan membuat Giyuu pusing sendiri untuk kode-kode. Giyuu berani bersumpah, anak itu tidak akan mengerti '_first kiss'_ atau 'malam pertama' kalau tidak dijelaskan. Giyuu tidak menganggap itu hal buruk, tapi bukan pula hal yang baik. Masalahnya, bagaimana kalau saking polosnya, Tanjirou tiba-tiba diculik karena diiming-imingi permen? (catatan untuk Giyuu, Tanjirou itu hanya polos, bukannya idiot).

Semua itu terdengar berlebihan, maka dari itu kita hentikan saja imajinasi tidak jelas Giyuu.

Giyuu menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali ke dunia nyata. Jantungnya kembali berdisko tatkala Tanjirou menggenggam erat namun lembut tangannya. Situasi yang sulit bagi Giyuu untuk tidak berteriak.

_Jangan baper, jangan baper, jangan baper. _Berkali-kali ia ucapkan mantra dalam hati, namun hatinya seolah sudah kebal dengan segala mantra anti-cinta. Pipinya malah mengeluarkan semburat merah yang ketara.

"Ayo senpai! Kita sudah mau dekat!" sekali lagi, Tanjirou tidak peka dan malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

.

.

.

"Hei, tiketnya sudah dicetak belum!?" Rui mulai panik saat melihat Giyuu dan Tanjirou di dekat pintu masuk bioskop. Setelah berdebat sepanjang jalan, Rui dan Ume memutuskan untuk _gambling _, bisakah mereka berjalan mendahului Giyuu-Tanjirou tanpa ketahuan (dan ternyata berhasil), karena dua orang tersebut memiliki insting juga penciuman yang tajam. Giyuu memiliki insting tajam, serius. Ia pernah memergoki segerombolan anak membolos di dekat warung makan. Saat ditanya mengapa ia tahu, ia hanya menjawab dengan enteng, "Insting." Mengerikan memang.

Sedangkan Tanjirou dan penciumannya yang tajam juga sedikit membuat orang ngeri. Tanjirou pernah mengetahui kalau Uzui bolos sekolah karena bermain dengan wanita. Bau perempuannya sangat mencolok, kata Tanjirou. Setelah itu, Uzui memohon pada Tanjirou agar tidak membocorkannya pada siapapun dengan iming-iming uang jajan. Mengetahui hal tersebut, membuat Ume dan Rui agak takut kalau Tanjirou hapal bau mereka.

"Se… sebentar! Mesinnya agak macet!" Rui panik, Ume pun panik. Lihat saja, bahkan tangannya sudah tremor saat memencet tombol cetak tiket. Sedikit lagi, Giyuu dan Tanjirou akan menuju tangga dan melewati mereka. Apalagi, mesin pencetak tiket yang Ume dan Rui gunakan berada pas di sebelah tangga. Begitu tiket tercetak, Ume dengan cepat mencabutnya dan mendorong Rui untuk bersembunyi.

Jantungnya berdegup saat ia mendengar Tanjirou berkata, "Hm? Rasanya aku mencium parfum yang kukenal."

_Ah, mampus. _

"Mungkin imajinasimu." Ujar Giyuu. Dua orang itu lalu kembali berjalan menuju lantai dua.

_Hampir saja. _Hampir saja Ume terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Gadis itu sudah banjir keringat, begitu pula dengan Rui. Mereka dapat merasakan tangan mereka yang mendingin. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, degupan jantung telah hilang dan mereka dapat bernapas lega.

"Tadi itu menegangkan sekali… ayo berdiri." Ume berdiri, namun roknya tertahan oleh sesuatu. Tangan Rui. Sesaat, Ume ingin berteriak 'Mesum!' tapi tak jadi, lantaran Rui berkata "Aku masih lemas… tak bisa berdiri…"

"Lemah sekali sih! Masa sampai sebegitunya!?"

"…" Rui menggeleng.

Ume menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Duh, baiklah!"

Ia berdecak keras. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini. Tak ada pilihan lain.

.

.

.

**Place 2 – The Movie**

_Oke! Tepat saat ratu gunting itu muncul, aku akan memeluk Tanjirou! Untung aku sudah menonton cuplikannya, jadi aku tahu kemunculan ratu tersebut sangat mengagetkan. Aku yakin rata-rata penonton disini akan berteriak, Tanjirou pun akan kaget. _Giyuu bertekad dalam hati.

* * *

"_Sepertinya aku harus kesini-nanodayo," ucap Midorima saat melihat sebuah pintu berwarna merah, bergambar gunting. "Brutal sekali gambarnya," gerutu gadis berambut hijau itu. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Saat pintu terbuka, wajah seorang ratu bermata heterokrom muncul secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Midorima terjungkal._

* * *

Sesuai dugaan Giyuu, sebagian besar penonton di dalam bioskop berteriak kencang. Bahkan ada yang sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara dan hampir menangis.

"Tanjirou-" saat Giyuu akan memeluk Tanjirou, sebuket _popcorn _melayang dan jatuh di atas kepalanya. Otomatis, kepala Giyuu bermandikan _popcorn _dan buketnya _nangkring _dengan cantik di rambut indah Giyuu.

Tanjirou? Anak itu memeluk tasnya. Ia kaget bukan karena kemunculan Sang Ratu, melainkan karena _popcorn _yang secara mendadak _landing _di kepala kakak kelasnya.

"Astaga Giyuu-senpai." Anak baik itu kemudian menyodorkan tisu, membantunya membersihkan _popcorn _dari kepalanya, dan menawarkan sisir putih. "Ini sisirku yang kubawa tiap hari, maaf sudah jelek."

_Bagiku semua tentangmu itu cantik. _Jawab Giyuu dalam hati. Ia sungguh kesal, tapi apa daya. Waktu tak dapat diulang. Toh, dia mendapat kesempatan untuk mencoba sisir milik Tanjirou. Apakah ini terhitung sebagai hubungan badan tidak langsung? Eh.

.

.

.

"Ume-san! Kamu ini bodoh, tolol, atau idiot sih!? Atau kamu sudah bosan hidup!?" Rui berbisik jengkel. Ia tahu kalau _popcorn _yang Ume lempar jatuh mengenai Giyuu. Kebetulan, kursi Ume-Rui dengan kursi Giyuu-Tanjirou hanya dipisahkan oleh satu barisan. Kebetulan juga, _popcorn _yang dilempar Ume karena terkejut mengenai kakak kelasnya yang bermuka teflon. Semua itu terlalu lucu untuk disebut kebetulan. Atau, Dewi Fortuna hanya sedang tidak berpihak pada Giyuu saja.

"Maaf dong! Kan aku kaget!"

"Masalahnya itu jatuh di kepala Tomioka-senpai!" Rui rasanya ingin menangis saja. "Idioot!"

"Hehehe." Ume tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jangan tertawa kamu!"

.

.

.

"Giyuu-senpai tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Tanjirou khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma aku merasa kayak mandi pakai garam aja." Jawab Giyuu. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar mandi (Untuk membersihkan diri, tolong jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh dulu. Mereka bahkan belum pacaran). "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama… ah, aku mau bercerita. Tadi aku mendengar orang-orang heboh berbicara 'preman cantik menggendong anak kecil lucu, mirip kakak adik.' Aku juga dengar mereka sama-sama berambut _silver. _Mungkin mereka memang kakak adik?"

"Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan deskripsi itu…" Giyuu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke tempat terakhir." Ia melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Untung besok libur. "Kamu tidak buru-buru kan?"

"Tidak sih. Hari ini giliran Nezuko menjaga rumah."

"Bagus, ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

Ume bergegas menerobos gerombolan orang-orang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu teater. Ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha mencari keberadaan Giyuu dan Tanjirou.

_Ketemu! _"Ayo Rui!" serunya, "Perlu kugendong lagi!?"

"Tidak usah! Aku hanya agak terhimpit… aduh!"

"Ck!" Ume kembali menarik badan Rui, lalu menjauh dari gerombolan itu.

"Tunggu! A… aku tidak punya uang untuk pergi ke tempat selanjutnya."

"Huh?" Ume memalingkan wajahnya menatap Rui. "Kamu lupa di depanmu adalah orang kaya? Aku bayari, asal kamu ikut."

Rui terdiam kembali. Lagi-lagi, harga dirinya kalah dengan sogokan Ume. Ya masa diberi barang gratis menolak? Tidak baik kan menolak pemberian?

.

.

.

Langit di luar sudah mulai gelap saat mereka melangkah keluar bioskop. Maklum, sudah pukul setengah tujuh menuju pukul delapan. Tapi, jalanan masih ramai, penuh orang-orang. Terutama pasangan. Ume yang menyadari hal tersebut, terlintas di otaknya untuk sedikit menggoda Rui.

"Hei, kita kayak pasangan ya?"

"Ngomong apa sih? Otakmu konslet ya?"

Yah. Jawaban yang jauh dari ekspektasi. Ume berpikir Rui akan menjawab "Ngo… ngomong apa, sih?!" dengan muka memerah yang imut. Tetapi kemudian ia ingat, ekspresi Rui itu tidak jauh berbeda dari Giyuu. Sebelas dua belas lah.

"Kamu gak seru! Aku kan cuma bercanda!" Ume mengerucutkan bibir.

"Bercandamu bikin merinding…"

"Hey, mereka tadi masuk ke sini!"

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti di depan sebuah restauran Italia. Rui mangap, mata Ume berbinar-binar.

"Se… serius? Ke sini? Apa tidak apa-apa kita masuk ke sini?"

Ume tersadar. "Oh iya! Ini kan tempat terbuka, ya! Mereka bisa saja melihat kita!"

"Bukan begitu sih…"

"Ayo kita beli baju dulu!"

"MOHON MAAF TAPI KAMU BERLEBIHAN SEKALI!"

.

.

.

"Giyuu-senpai… tempat ini mewah sekali… apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanjirou gugup saat melihat menu. Harganya membuat matanya kunang-kunang.

_Ini sih, cukup buat makan setahun. Plus membelikan baju baru untuk semua adikku._

"Hn? Tidak apa-apa kok. Pesan saja yang kamu mau."

"Kalau gitu aku samakan saja dengan Giyuu-senpai."

"Begitu ya?" Giyuu memanggil pelayan yang dengan cekatan mencatat pesanan mereka, kemudian saat pelayan itu pergi, Giyuu kembali menatap Tanjirou. "Aku ingin bilang sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Tanjirou,,, sejujurnya selama ini…aku punya perasaan lebih terhadapmu…" Ujar Giyuu serius.

"Lebih? Oh aku tahu! Apakah kita sudah menjadi sahabat!? Aku senang!" Tanjirou berseru bahagia.

_Oh my… _"Bukan bukan. Maksudku…"

Belum sempat Giyuu menyelesaikan kalimat, sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal sudah menginterupsi.

"Oh, hey! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini! Aku melihat kalian dari kaca jendela!"

ASTAGA! Kepala Giyuu ingin sekali meledak rasanya! Siapa sih, yang berani mengganggu _quality time-_nya?! Ia mendesah sebal saat melihat seseorang yang mengganggu adalah Uzui yang menggandeng Zenitsu.

_Dasar ubanan! Padahal janjinya tadi akan membantu mendekatkanku pada Tanjirou! Malah bawa gebetan, menggangguku pula!_ Giyuu menatap tajam Uzui.

"Tanjirouuuu! Tolong aku dari monster iniiii!" sebelum Zenitsu memeluk Tanjirou, Giyuu sudah memelototinya dengan tatapan jangan-sentuh-Tanjirou-atau-kau-mati.

"Zenitsu, kamu kan sudah di ajak Uzui-senpai jalan-jalan. Seharusnya kamu jangan memanggilnya monster." Nasihat Tanjirou bak ibu yang baik. Giyuu masih mutung.

"Bukan begitu… UWAAAH!" Zenitsu berseru kencang saat Uzui menggendongnya di pundak seperti karung beras. "Nah, kami akan pergi sekarang. Maaf mengganggu."

"Giyuu sedang PDKT dengan temanmu. Kalau ganggu, besok kamu tidak bisa hidup lagi." Bisik Uzui pada Zenitsu. Ia sudah menyadari tatapan tak enak dari teman seangkatannya. Perasaannya berkata, kalau mengganggu lebih dari ini ia tak bisa lagi melihat matahari terbit besok. Karena itulah, ia langsung bergegas saja untuk pergi.

Giyuu mendengus. Akhirnya, gangguan sudah hilang. Ia bisa kembali menikmati waktu berduaannya dengan Tanjirou.

"Jadi… tadi aku berkata aku memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapmu, aku serius."

"Iya, kita sahabat kan?"

Yaampun. Giyuu dosa apa. Kok mau mendekati jodoh saja susah banget.

.

.

.

"Fuh… lihat mereka berdua. Satunya kode-kode gak jelas, satunya gak peka. Kalau kayak gini sih, sampe Kochou-senpai tingginya nambah, mereka ga bakal jadian." Komentar Ume. Yap, dua orang penguntit telah kembali memakai pakaian yang berbeda. Seragam Ume sudah berganti dengan gaun merah dan _scarf _kuning, dengan rambut diikat satu. Ume juga memakai _make up _agar wajahnya terlihat berbeda. Sedangkan Rui, ia memakai _sweater_ putih dan celana hitam. Ia bahkan meluruskan rambut dan memakai topi agar tidak ketahuan.

Sungguh totalitas. Mari apresiasi kerja keras tak berguna mereka dengan tepuk tangan.

"Seharusnya Tomioka-senpai langsung ke poinnya saja. Ia terlalu banyak kode, padahal sudah tahu Tanjirou-senpai polos begitu." Tambah Rui.

"Benar sih… eh, emang kamu gak cemburu?"

Rui yang meresap tehnya agak terbatuk. "Buat apa? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya. Lagipula aku sudah kalah. Senpai kita gerak cepat sekali. Rengoku-senpai saja kalah."

"Begitu ya? Kamu ini... bilang orang lain tidak peka, tapi dirimu sendiri juga tidak peka! Tidak gerak pula! Dasar!" Ume mendadak marah-marah sendiri.

"Kenapa malah aku yang dimarahi sih...?" Rui pasang wajah tidak terima. Iyalah, memang siapa yang terima kalau tiba-tiba dimarahi padahal tidak salah apa-apa?

_Dia kenapa sih? Apa ukuran baju dalamnya terlalu sesak? Perempuan memang menyusahkan. _Merasa tidak baik untuk ikutan ngegas, Rui berusaha menenangkan diri dengan meminum tehnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N**

Halooo! Balik lagi sama author ini! *pijet tangan* saya bikin ini di kelas, nyicil. Hahaha. Anyway, saya sejujurnya gak pengen bikin fanfic ini terlalu panjang, tapi juga gak terlalu pendek. Soalnya ini bukan fanfic bertemakan drama. Kalau drama, sih, saya bakal bikin sampe 10+ chapter. Tapi buat ini, saya bakal batasin maksimal 4 chapter aja kalau enggak 5 chapter aja. Biar ga terlalu bertele-tele. Lagipula kasihan juga lihat perjuangan Mas Tapioka awoawkowokwo.

**Btw, jangan close fanfic ini dulu! Di bawah masih ada kronologi kejadian yang dialami Ume-Rui saat Rui gak bisa berdiri. Monggo~**

.

.

.

Ume tak ada pilihan lain. Ia akan melakukan ini. Ralat, ia harus. Pertama, Ume mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kemudian, diambilnya ancang-ancang, lalu ia menggendong badan kecil Rui ala_ bridal style._

"Apa ini!? Turunkan aku, cewek preman! Kamu menyeramkan! Kayak pedofil!" teriak Rui marah-marah.

"Harusnya kamu berterimakasih ya! Kalau tidak, kamu kutinggal disini, loh! Diamlah sebelum aku bungkam mulutmu! Dan aku bukan cewek preman!" balas Ume dengan pipi memerah, mengabaikan rasa malu dan tatapan dari orang-orang sekitar mereka.

Segera, ia berlari menuju teater. Ia sudah membuang harga dirinya demi bocah cilik satu ini. Awas saja kalau tidak tahu terimakasih.

.

.

.

**Beneran TBC~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demon Slayer belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Happy Reading! Maybe…**

* * *

Sebelum mulai cerita, seperti biasa saya mau berterimakasih sama yang sudah baca, favorite, follow, dan review. Juga meminta maaf atas ketidaksempurnaan fanfic yang saya buat ini ;-; Untuk **Guest, **terimakasih review dan sarannya ^_^, juga untuk **Bkhyn04, **dan **Bebe Allifiandra, **terimakasih atas reviewnya! Mari kita mulai ke cerita~

* * *

"Tomioka-san, mukamu kusut sekali. Belum di setrika ya? Mau kubantu?" ledek Shinobu saat melihat Giyuu memasuki ruang osis.

Sedangkan yang diledek tak bergeming.

"Huh." Shinobu mendengus. "Kamu gak seru." Gadis itu kembali pada pekerjaannya, mengecek data-data siswa.

Giyuu memijit keningnya. Ia pusing sekali. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya agak stress, jujur. Pertama kali ia bersikap begini karena cinta. Padahal, biasanya Giyuu tak peduli pada orang lain. Namun kepribadiannya mendadak berubah hanya karena satu manusia.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga cinta. Takdir memang kejam, tapi Giyuu tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan takdir. Toh, dia juga menjadi lebih bahagia dan ceria (setidaknya, menurut Giyuu).

"Aku tahu." Shinobu mendadak berbicara lagi. "Pasti kena _friendzone _ya?"

_Jleb! _Dada Giyuu serasa ditusuk panah kenyataan.

Giyuu, yang _mood_-nya sudah hancur lebur, berusaha menggunakan teknik pernapasan jangan-pedulikan-keadaan-sekitar-terutama-Shinobu-Kochou. Tetapi, Shinobu tetaplah Shinobu. Ia malah semakin gencar membuli ketua osisnya itu.

"Kasihan sekali~ oh iya… aku dengar-dengar pun Kamado Tanjirou disukai banyak orang karena sifatnya itu~ dirimu sendiri bagaimana? Kamu sendiri tahu, kan kalau kamu dibenci? Yang begitu mana bisa mendapatkan hati Kamado Tanjirou?" Shinobu terkikik geli.

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Giyuu, Shinobu merengut sebal. "Cih, dasar es."

Seolah ada lampu menyala di otak Shinobu, ia mendapat ide. "Ah sudahlah, aku mau ke kelas si Kamado saja. Mau memberi barang titipan dari Rengoku dan Rui-kun."

Sebelum Shinobu membuka pintu, sebuah suara menghentikannya. "Stop."

Diam-diam, Shinobu mengulas senyum puas. "Ada apa, Ketua Osis?"

"Apa yang Ayaki Rui dan Rengoku itu beri ke Tanjirou?"

Senyum Shinobu melebar. "Apa urusannya denganmu? Dan 'Tanjirou'? Kamu sudah akrab dengannya ternyata."

"Beritahu saja aku." Giyuu berkata dengan dingin. Agak memaksa. Ralat, sangat memaksa.

"Hahaha… wajahmu seram sekali."

"Dan wajahmu memuakkan."

"Pfftt." Shinobu menutup mulut. "Aku bercanda. Rengoku dan Rui-kun gak menitipkan apa-apa pada Tanjirou kok. Reaksimu begitu banget."

"Kochou, kamu mau kuburanmu kutaburi bawang goreng atau seledri?"

"JAHAT!"

.

.

.

_Kemarin…_

"_Giyuu-senpai, terimakasih ya, untuk hari ini." Ucap Tanjirou saat Giyuu mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumah. "Sampai aku diantar."_

"…_. Oh iya, ini untukmu." Giyuu mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah tas kertas._

_Tanjirou melebarkan mata. "Wa… wah… Giyuu-senpai sudah memberiku banyak kebaikan hari ini. Aku senang sekali."_

_Giyuu tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa pipinya agak panas. "Semoga kamu suka dengan hadiahnya."_

"_Pasti suka kok!"_

"_Tanjirou…" tepat saat Giyuu memegang pipi Tanjirou,terdengar suara pintu rumah terbuka._

"_Kakak?" Nezuko melongokkan kepalanya. "Kakak dengan siapa?"_

"_Nezuko... dia Giyuu-senpai. Ketua osis sekolah kita."_

"_Oh, maaf. Aku tak tahu."_

"_Tak apa. Wajar, kamu belum lama masuk sekolah juga kan." Giyuu memaklumi. "Aku Giyuu Tomioka."_

"_Salam kenal. Apa Kakak berteman dengan Tomioka-senpai?"_

_Mohon maaf tapi selangkah lagi aku akan jadian dengan kakakmu-_

"_Iya, kami __**berteman**__."_

_Atau mungkin masih banyak langkah lagi._

"_Begitu ya. Akrab-akrab ya, dengan kakakku, Tomioka-senpai." Nezuko tersenyum hangat._

"_Pasti. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Giyuu menepuk kepala Tanjirou._

"_Sampai ketemu besok."_

_Saat Giyuu sudah menjauh, Nezuko melirik kakaknya agak sengit. _

"_Kakak ini gak peka ya?"_

"_Huh?"_

.

.

.

"Tomioka-senpai?"

Giyuu yang sedang duduk sambil menghadap langit, kaget saat melihat Rui. Kalau boleh bilang, Giyuu tidak suka pada Rui. Selain kejadian menguntit kemarin, Giyuu memiliki _feeling _kalau anak ini akan jadi saingannya. Selain Rengoku.

"Ada apa?"

Rui mengambil tempat di sebelah Giyuu.

"Aku akan langsung saja blak-blakkan ya. Aku suka Tanjirou-senpai."

Tuhkan benar. Instingnya tak pernah salah. Giyuu menatap Rui tidak suka. "Lalu? Bilangnya ke Tanjirou dong, bukan ke aku."

"Bukan begitu. Aku cuma mau mengabari, aku mau menyatakan perasaanku ke Tanjirou-senpai."

Darah Giyuu serasa memanas, membakar dadanya. "Apakah aku kelihatan peduli?"

"Tomioka-senpai." Suara Rui terdengar mengintimidasi. "Kalau gak begegas, yang kamu inginkan bisa direbut loh."

"Susah mencerna hal yang mau kamu sampaikan. Yang jelas, anak kecil sepertimu tidak mungkin menang dariku." Giyuu tak ingin kalah.

"Aku tidak bisa menang? Dengan keadaan begini? Tanjirou-senpai yang tidak peka dan Tomioka-senpai yang kode-kode terus?" Rui mendengus. "Aku akan tunjukkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Tanjirou-senpai. Kalau Tomioka-senpai tidak bergerak, aku yang akan bergerak."

"Jangan. Berani. Berani."

Mata Rui memicing tajam. "Aku berani. Kamu bukan siapa-siapanya."

"Aku akan mendapatkannya duluan. Kamu, anak kecil, duduk saja dan belajar."

"Hoo? Buktikan, kalau begitu."

Giyuu melewati Rui dan sedikit menabrak pundaknya. Rui hanya terdiam sambil menatap punggung Giyuu yang lama-kelamaan menghilang.

Ume, yang sedari tadi menonton dari balik pohon, keluar dan menatap Rui kasihan. Gadis itu memegang pundak adik kelas tersayangnya.

"Kamu gakpapa? Yakin melakukan ini?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ketua osis kita perlu dorongan agar dia bisa _straight to the point._" Rui menjawab sambil tetap memunggungi Ume. "Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku kalah."

Gadis bersurai silver dengan ombre hijau tersebut bertambah iba lalu memeluk kencang Rui. "HUWAAA KAMU BAIK SEKALII!"

"JANGAN PELUK-PELUK, PREMAN!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia?" Tokito Muichirou bertanya pada Uzui-Rengoku yang satu meja dengannya. Tokito heran melihat Giyuu yang berjalan dengan cepat dan langkah lebar. Raut wajahnya bahkan lebih serius. Tidak seperti biasa.

"Aku rasa itu aura-aura orang yang siap untuk bertempur." Jawab Uzui.

"Bertempur apa? Emang ada medan perang disini?"

"Duh, Tokito. Maksudnya itu ya, bertempur dalam cinta." Ralat Uzui.

"Gak ngerti."

"Lupakan deh." Si playboy cap kapak Uzui Tengen menggaruk kepala. Susah memang, bicara sama orang linglung satu ini. "Rengoku, kayaknya dia lagi mau nembak Kamado Tanjirou tuh. Gimana?"

Rengoku tertawa, tapi terkesan dipaksa. "Hahaha! Gakpapa kok! Lagian aku sebetulnya sudah tahu, kalau yang paling cocok buat Kamado itu ya Tomioka! Kamu tahu darimana emang?"

_Kelihatan banget kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa… _Uzui hanya mengucapkan itu dalam hati. "Nebak aja. Dia minta saran PDKT sama Tanjirou dariku kemarin. Mungkin aja sekarang dia mau langsung nembak?"

"Mau membuktikan?" tawar Uzui.

"Buktikan apa?"

"Si Giyuu mau nembak Tanjirou atau enggak."

"Itu kan bukan bahan tontonan." Komentar Tokito.

"Ayo. Siapa tau Giyuu bukan ada urusan sama Tanjirou." Rengoku masih berusaha posthink.

"Nah, ayo kita ikuti!" Uzui berjalan diikuti Tokito –yang hanya ikutan- dan Rengoku –yang berharap kalau Giyuu gak menembak Tanjirou-.

.

.

.

Uzui, Rengoku, dan Tokito mengendap-endap mendekat ke ruang seni, ruangan yang jarang didatangi orang, sekaligus ruang yang didatangi Giyuu dan Tanjirou. Ketiganya memasang ekspresi berbeda. Tokito hanya berjalan dengan mata kosong, Rengoku masih memasang senyum, padahal di lubuk hatinya ia sangat tegang, dan Uzui yang _excited._

"Ini bukan perbuatan kriminal kan?" Tanya Tokito seperti orang tolol.

"Tidak ada hukum yang berkata kalau dilarang mengikuti orang yang mau menyatakan perasaan." Jawab Uzui cepat.

"Tapi benar nih, tidak apa-apa? Aku merasa kita mirip orang _freak_-" Rengoku menambahkan.

"Ah, tapi sebetulnya tidak hanya kita sih." Potong Uzui. Ia menunjuk Shinobu, Kanao, Zenitsu, Rui, Ume, Nezuko dan Inosuke yang mengintip di dekat pintu ruang seni.

"Kalian ngapain?" Tanya Shinobu saat ia melihat Uzui dan kawannya.

"Itu pertanyaanku…"

"Simpan sesi tanya-jawabnya nanti. Tomioka-senpai sudah mau bilang sesuatu." Ume berbisik pelan.

"Ada apa, Giyuu-senpai? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Tanjirou.

"Tidak kok. Aku mau tanya… apa kamu suka hadiah dariku?"

"Suka kok! _Dreamcatcher_nya cantik! Aku suka!" Tanjirou tersenyum lebar. "Aku pasang itu di tasku. Hehe."

Giyuu tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu… sebetulnya… aku…"

"Hei, jangan dorong-dorong! Kyaaa!"

_Bruk!Bruk!_ Suara benda terjatuh ke dalam ruangan, membuat Giyuu dan Tanjirou menengok. Orang-orang jatuh bertubrukan di pintu masuk. Merasa sudah ketahuan, Shinobu nyengir, Rengoku melotot, Uzui _cengo,_ Zenitsu, Rui, Ume panik, Nezuko masih pusing, Inosuke sudah kabur, dan Kanao pasang wajah inosen.

"Kalian…"

.

.

.

"Coba jelaskan, wakil ketua osis." Setelah membubarkan para manusia _kepo, _Giyuu berbicara empat mata dengan Shinobu. Ia percaya bahwa dalang dibalik semua ini adalah wakil ketua osisnya. Memang siapa lagi yang suka menjahili Giyuu di sekolah ini? Hanya Shinobu Kochou yang berani melakukannya.

Shinobu tertawa pelan. "Hahaha… aku hanya iseng kok. Saat melihatmu masuk ke ruang seni, aku jadi penasaran. Eh kebetulan, ada teman-temannya yang lain. Akhirnya mereka ikutann."

"Duh… kalian ini memang ya…" Giyuu sudah benar-benar hampir habis kesabarannya.

_Kalau begini terus kapan aku dan Tanjirou bisa jadian?_

Saat Giyuu sibuk memikirkan ujian hidup, Shinobu diam-diam iba juga melihatnya. Sudah suram, dibenci, dibuli, beban menjadi ketua osis, mau nembak gakjadi-jadi. Mungkin kali ini saja Shinobu akan membantunya.

"Hey, Tomioka-san."

"Apa?" tanya Giyuu ketus.

"Jangan galak begitu dong. Aku cuma mau bilang, Tanjirou itu anaknya tidak peka. Kalau kamu kode-kode saja, dia jelas gak akan mengerti. Jadi kamu harus langsung bilang apa yang kamu mau. Banyak lho, yang suka dengannya. Bisa saja besok Tanjirou jadian dengan orang lain?"

Giyuu teringat omongan Rui. _"Aku akan tunjukkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Tanjirou-senpai. Kalau Tomioka-senpai tidak bergerak, aku yang akan bergerak."_

"Cih, kalian saja tadi menggangguku."

"Eh, yang itu kan tidak maksud. Lagipula, kalau memang niatnya nembak, dilakukan dari kemarin dong. Bodoh!" Shinobu cari pembelaan. "Sudah sana, cari Tanjirou! Hidupmu makin kesini makin gak jelas tahu!?"

.

.

.

Giyuu berjalan cepat di lorong sekolah (karena dilarang lari, ia hanya bisa jalan cepat), mencari pujaan hatinya. Entah mengapa, ia sedikit gugup dan panik. Akhirnya, setelah berabad-abad, ia akan mendapatkan hati Tanjirou. _Well, _belum tentu mungkin. Tapi ia yakin 100% Tanjirou tidak akan menolaknya. Narsis sekali.

Kakinya mengerem saat melihat Rui dan Tanjirou sedang berbicara di depan kelas Tanjirou. Ia benar-benar panik, tetapi masih berusaha tenang. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa tenang! Dengan kekuatan penuh, Giyuu menerjang Rui yang belum selesai berbicara.

"Bocah! Aku sudah bilang jangan berani-berani melakukan ini! Tanjirou itu milikku! Hanya aku yang boleh cinta dengannya!" Giyuu menarik rambut Rui tanpa ampun.

"Apa- apaan sih!? Aw! Aduh! Sakit! Hentikan, bodoh!" Rui berusaha melawan, dia mencubit pipi Giyuu agar laki-laki tersebut melepaskannya.

Disini, Tanjirou mendadak nge_-blush _mendengar omongan Giyuu. Suka… Milikku… namun dengan segera ia menggeleng. Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu!

"Giyuu-senpai! Hentikan! Ini salah paham! Rui hanya mau meminjam novelku!" Tanjirou menarik lengan Giyuu.

Setelah mereka berdua terpisahkan, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih privat, karena menyadari murid-murid lain menonton pertandingan Giyuu vs Rui tadi. Untung saja guru tak melihat.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Aku hampir botak hanya karena salah paham? Astaga." Rui mengelus kepalanya.

"…. Maaf. Aku kira…"

Rui memutar bola mata, "Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah sadar diri kok. Dan lagi…" ia melirik Tanjirou yang masih menunduk. "Aku juga tahu siapa yang sebenarnya disukai Tanjirou-senpai."

"Sudah ya. Aku akan beri waktu untuk kalian berdua. Jangan lupa pajak jadian." Rui berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Seusai kepergian Rui, hening masih menyelimuti Giyuu dan Tanjirou. Pria yang lebih tua dari Tanjirou mengusap belakang kepalanya, bingung ingin berkata apa. Berusaha menguatkan hati –kalau misal ditolak-, ia membuka mulut.

"Aku suka padamu. Bukan sebagai teman, ataupun sahabat, ataupun sahabat super. Maksudku…" Giyuu merasa suaranya agak tercekat. "Cinta…"

_Blush! _Wajah Tanjirou memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ia merasakan hal aneh dalam dirinya. Senang… dan malu? Menahan semua itu, Tanjirou membalas pernyataan Giyuu.

"A… aku juga suka Giyuu-senpai."

Mata Giyuu melebar. Seolah ada taman bunga mekar di dadanya, kupu-kupu serasa berterbangan di sekitar mereka berdua. Giyuu tidak percaya ini. Benarkah? Tanjirou membalas perasaannya! Dengan diselimuti kebahagiaan, Giyuu menarik Tanjirou dalam pelukannya.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan? Aku sangat bahagia…"

Tanjirou tersenyum malu-malu. "Ini bukan mimpi kok. Aku juga senang, hehe."

"Eh, tapi kok, sepi sekali ya?"

Giyuu terdiam. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kelas sudah mulai dari tadi."

"…"

"…"

Setidaknya kisah cinta Giyuu berakhir bahagia.

.

.

.

**The End dengan tidak jelasnya (?)**

.

.

.

**A/N**

Hay semuaaa! Akhirnya saya menyelesaikan fanfic ini! Maaf banget lama, karena ada beberapa kendala. Yang pasti pertama, kekurangan ide, dan yang kedua, writers block :"3 itu menyebalkan banget. Saya sampe minta ide ke temen saya yang udah punya pengalaman pacaran karena saya bener-bener _clueless _dan gak berpengalaman /jomblo/

Dan saya minta maaf kalau fanfic ini gak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi pembaca, alurnya kecepetan, atau bosenin. Saya hanyalah pemula yang suka menulis ;w; /cry/ akhir kata, terimakasih untuk para pembaca, nantikan fanfic saya yang lain ya! (kalau ada ide, hehe).

Regards,

Hize~


End file.
